Goddamn It!
Goddamn It! is the thirteenth episode of season nine of South Park:A New Era. Synopsis Jerry sells his soul to the devil and ends up regretting it. Plot After getting in a fight with Charlie Greyson,Jerry learns that almost all Irish have English blood.He lets out a shout of horror that starts an earthquake.(However,this has nothing to do with the episode's plot.It is a parody of the Vicar of Dibley opening sequence.) After reading Faust(for a school project.)Jerry decides to conjure Mephistopheles.He succeeds and makes a deal with the devil.Mephistopheles will give him all his heart desires on one condition.He cannot rip on anybody British or use his powers against them for "hateful purposes."(Because hate crimes are illegal in hell.).or tell them about the contract else Mephistopheles will get Jerry's soul for eternity. Jerry,however,states that Hindus don't believe in eternal torment in hell and signs the contract.The next day,he wishes that Cartman would start hitting himself and he does.He makes Wendy call herself a "liberal bitch" which is followed by Stan shouting,"Don't call Wendy a bitch,Wendy" in a confused manner. Jerry also makes a well-known Swami declare beef-eating perfectly legal(as he cannot stand Cartman teasing him as how he cannot eat hamburgers or any other beef-based product.)he also makes Mr.Garrison give him A+++ in all his classes. However,he cannot bear not retorting to British people.Charlie and Heidi notice this and,although they do not realize why,take joy in constantly saying Anti-Irish things.At first,Jerry merely makes himself go deaf for a few minutes but he cannot stand it for long,knowing that they are getting pleasure from it.He writes a story for South Park short story contest,which is hosted in front of the town hall(preceded by Randy Marsh's "Why We Don't Give a Crap,"a letter written to environmentalist.)entitled,"Gerald Cartman,the New Faust."trying to find a loophole to tell everyone about his contract and why he can't insult English people.However,Heidi pushes him over the edge by making a racist joke about Ireland.Jerry then shouts he does not care that he's going to burn in hell for it and calls Heidi a bitch.However,Mephistopheles appears and is going to fulfill the contract.Angrily,Jerry tries to kill Charlie and Heidi but fails and is dragged into hell. At his not-funeral,the 4th grade class gathers and says their final words.Cartman laughs and says Jerry's going to have to spend all eternity with Jews and Mexicans,to which Kyle kicks him in the balls.The group disperses with Charlie saying good-bye to his nemesis,as does Heidi. However,it's revealed that right before he got sent to hell,Jerry turned into the Crow,who,using Jerry's contract's dwindling power,created for himself a new body to transfer his mind.He appears,watching Charlie and Heidi's doors before turning to the camera,smiles,and says,"Goodbye."while Ave Satani plays. Trivia Another version for the ending was intended,where Jerry was revealed to be in hell,playing cards with Pedro,Pip,and Damien,swearing that when Charlie and Heidi get down there,he was going to kick their asses.However,the writers felt is would ruin the drama that was present at the end.It is in the deleted scenes of the episode and the creators confirm it is canon. The beginning sequence is a parody of Vicar of Dibley which usually has a humorous opening sequence. This is the final appearance of Gerald Cartman although it is not confirmed if the Crow will appear any more or not.